Love, Lust or Passion?
by Sasuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village, things go a little messed up, Naruto finds out his true feelings for a certain Uchiha thanks to his best friend Suki, Sasuke's cousin. What will the characters have to go trough in order to stay together?  SasuNaru,ItaOc


Hello! Suki Uchiha Uzumaki here with another epic fail of a story! :D Please review….

Itachi: o_O

Me:Fine, Fine. I'll stop the good-girl act. *Gets gun out* Review you little mother fuckers… or else…

**Disclaimer: Do you see Itachi alive in the anime? Do you see a black haired girl that's hooked up with Itachi? Do you see SasuNaru in the anime? If the answer to these questions is "No." than that must mean only one thing: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY FUCKING WAY!**

**Warnings: OOC! YAOI! ItaOc, random shit! Cussing! Insanity! Sex! More insanity! More sex! And the worst of all…. DRAMA! You've been warned.**

**~Prologue~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Five years, five damn years ago Sasuke fucking Uchiha left on a chase to kill his only and older brother, five years! Do you know what happened in those five years? No! Of course you don't! Relatives started popping out from EVERYWHERE! Okay, so maybe he found out he had a twin sister and a cousin who just happened to be best friends with <em>The Bastard<em>'s cousin. Tch, stupid bastard.  
>Naruto knows that this has become more of an obsession than anything, but really! He needed the fucking bastard! He didn't know why! He just did!<p>

"Maybe because you love him." Suki smirked

"Can you stop reading my mind Suki?" Naruto groaned, stupid Uchiha mind-readers

"I didn't read your mind; it's just all over your face. Your eyes are screaming 'I need Sasuke' your mind is questioning 'Why do I need Sasuke?' while your heart is screaming 'I love Sasuke!' and they're all mixing together, and they are confusing you."

"How would you know all this?" Naruto asked a bit shocked… 'She sounded like she knew from experience….'

"Promise that you won't hate me or judge me if I tell you?" Suki asked a little pleadingly  
>"I promise." Naruto smiled his 'don't worry about it'-smile<p>

"I-…. I've felt like that for Itachi, Sasuke's brother for a long time…. Let's just say that, we used to be best friends/rivals and in one point or another…. I started feeling something towards him, until he killed the clan that is…. All a sudden I felt so much hate! Until…. I found out the truth about the Uchiha Massacre." Suki said, her eyes clouding over with darkness and hate.

"What do you mean the truth?" Naruto asked

"That the council was the one who ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan… that truth." Suki said with a little anger showing in her voice

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto stuttered, shocked

"I mean that-" Suki started but was interrupted by Sakura

"N-Naruto! ... Suki! Sasuke's back!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs

"W-What do you mean he's back, Sakura?" Naruto stuttered

"I mean, Uchiha Sasuke is in Konoha, for good." Sakura squealed

Naruto let out one of the most heartwarming smiles he's given to anyone since Sasuke left, his bastard was back, because even if Naruto hasn't accepted his feelings for Sasuke yet, Sasuke would always be his, **always**.

~To the Village Gates~

"Uchiha Sasuke, traitor to Konoha, I hereby sentence you to-" an ANBU started when all of a sudden he/she was cut off

"Wait." With that single word everything went quiet

"N-Naruto-S-Sama." The ANBU stuttered

"As you all know, I'm going to be the next Hokage-" Sasuke snorted at that "Tsunade has already told the council and 8 of the 10 council members agreed, I know at the moment I am not the Hokage, but as the future Hokage I would like to say these few words…."

Everybody was paying attention now, it was Uzumaki Naruto speaking! Everybody SHUT THE HELL UP!

"The Uchiha Clan only had two members left, after the massacre, we need the Uchiha clan in order to have strong shinobi in case we get attacked by another village, so in order to have Uchiha members we cannot kill the last Uchiha, well the last Uchiha on our side anyway, if we do… what will we have against the other villages?" Naruto was getting really good at speeches

"The Kyuubi!" one of the villagers yelled

"Quite frankly I don't consider myself a weapon, and who is to say that the Kyuubi will help? The Kyuubi hates everybody, if I was to let him out for five minutes or if I were to lose control, you'll all die. Thankfully, I have full control of the Kyuubi." Naruto smiled

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" one of the villagers yelled

"I don't know how to do that but, please refrain from calling Kurama, Kyuubi anymore. His name is Kurama." Naruto smiled

The villagers gaped.

"ANBU members!" the ANBU straightened, "Please take Uchiha Sasuke to Tsunade immediately!" Naruto ordered

"Yes Hokage-Sama- er… Naruto-Sama!" one of the ANBU members yelled while taking Sasuke to Tsunade.

~A few hours later~

"I have concluded that you are to be under watch 24/7 and that you will be training with your ex-teammates once again, knowing that Naruto would have my head if I were to kill you, also… I have a long-term mission for you; you have to train with Naruto every other day, meaning every day that he **doesn't **have Hokage-training. It's yes or yes Uchiha." Tsunade said sternly

"Yes Tsunade." Sasuke responded

"You may go home Uchiha, in other words…. **Get the fuck out of here.**" In that moment Uchiha Sasuke was out and in the Uchiha District.

All the while Naruto was home, having heard every single word Tsunade said with the Kyuubi's hyper senses. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, quite happy in fact. Well, let's just say he was <em>ecstatic<em>! He jumped out of bed in record time and made his bed, smoothing over his duvet, (respectably covered in ramen noodle bowls), and sped off in the direction of his kitchen. Then, preparing a three minute ramen bowl, he dug in and then finished it off with a glass of milk. "Ahh, that feels good!" He said happily, sighing contentedly.

Dumping the bowl and glass in the sink, Naruto got changed and zipped up his jacket, and stared at himself in the mirror. Proud of how he looked, he gave a thumbs up to himself and ran out the door, locking his apartment with the key. He then slipped it under the mat and ran to the training grounds.

The sun was beating on Sasuke Uchiha's back as he waited underneath the shade of the trees for his teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. Still shocked at having to work with his former teammate, Sasuke shrugged off the feelings harbouring inside for something a little more easy for him to comprehend-jealousy.

He was jealous that Naruto was Hokage.

Somewhat because even though he had been on the run for five years, (and had executed and annihilated,) the Akatsuki in the process, he was jealous of Naruto's luck. Sasuke wouldn't be able to become Hokage, or be able to earn nearly as much as Naruto did by just simply going on missions anymore.

Not that it mattered.

Well, it did, really, but Sasuke was having none of it. Spotting the blonde walk through the gates with his usual orange attire made Sasuke's heart jump in his chest. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's enthusiastic voice made Sasuke jump, even though he was only a few metres away.

What the-?  
>What was happening to him?<p>

"Uh hey, Naruto." Sasuke's lack of greeting didn't surprise Naruto as he leant against the tree near him, but he could tell something was wrong. Sasuke's eyes darted left and right, unsure. Naruto studied him with narrowed eyes, pouting.

"You alright? You seem sorta-ahh I don't know." He scratched his neck and tried to find the word. "Nervous for some reason."

"Nervous?" Sasuke replied quickly, his heart beat steadying, only slightly. "What makes you think that. Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I can't explain it. Anyway, do you want to train, or something? Sakura's going to be here soon-I think she's just helping Tsunade with some medical documents and then she'll be right over."

"I see," Sasuke said slowly. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Hn. Let's go then."

"Right!"

It was time for training-just what Sasuke was dreading. His feelings for Naruto were getting in the way of sparring, and Naruto could see he wasn't concentrating by his footwork and the lack of confidence. Just what was happening with Sasuke? Was it Naruto's fault?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, well this is the actual prologue. I erased the other one... TEEHEE! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**REVIEW MOTHER FUCKERS!**


End file.
